For the Better of Ones Future
by nellikins
Summary: [AU] Gajeel has been forced to attend Fairy Tail High school, to get an attitude adjustment, what he thought would just be a waste of time might actually turn out to be interesting . There is quite a bit of swearing due to Gajeel and his foul mouth. GaLe slight Gruvia, Nalu, and Jerza
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written a fan fiction in 4 years….I should really finish the ones that I have started but I'm not in a Naruto mood… Anyways I hope you enjoy, as always creative criticism is welcome and if you find any mistakes point them out, I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning :3.**

"Gajeel, please come with Juvia to Fairy Tail High. This school is not what is going to help our futures." Juvia pleaded with Gajeel who just sat at the table picking his teeth with a metal toothpick.

"Why the fuck should I care about what the future brings? I'm the fucking king here Gihi." Gajeel chuckled as he threw his toothpick to the ground.

"Please Gajeel, Juvia is begging you, you are starting to worry Juvia with the actions you have taken lately."

"What do my actions have anything to fucking do with you." Gajeel questioned angrily.

"You are Juvia's friend, that's why it has to do with Juvia!" Juvia stated raising her voice just a slight notch.

"Tch, get lost rain woman and go to your precious school." Gajeel got up from the table and started walking away.

"At least just think more about it, please, for Juvia." Juvia pleaded with her long-time friend, knowing it was going to be pointless and trying to argue with the man much longer.

"I highly doubt that'll do much good." He stated back without looking back at Juvia.

"I'll show Juvia what a pansy-cake, good-for-nothing, sloth rotting shit hole this school really is." Gajeel mumbled to himself darkly.

~Later that night~

Gajeel went to Fairy Tail High school ready to cause some well-deserved mayhem. He had a backpack full of spray paints in an array of color, eggs, and toilet paper. He set the backpack on the ground. He bent down, unzipped the backpack, and removed his first weapon of chaos: Spray paint. Gajeel walked up to the wall that was in front of him, ready to show off his artistic skill when he heard an elderly man clearing his throat behind him.

"Excuse me, my boy, but what do you think you were about to do to my school?" Makarov, Fairy Tail's principle asked Gajeel in a kind fashion.

"Shit." Was all Gajeel said before he tried to book it out of the school grounds; however the old man, to Gajeel's surprise, was extremely fast and he was cut off before he could make it out of the schools gates.

"Now listen to me, boy, I'm going to give you to the count of three and you are going to apologize if you don't you are going to be punished for the actions in which you were about to commit." Makarov warned sticking up three of his fingers.

"Tch, you're an idiot if you think that's ever going to happen old man." Gajeel sneered.

"One…" A finger went down.

"Aint going to work you old fart."

"…Two…" Another finger went down.

"Why should I fear the principle of this pansy-ass, sloth sucking, school anyways…"

"…..Three."

"…This is so stupid, what are ya going to do? Hmmm. Kick me in my fucking shin, that's funny." Makarov did exactly that, kicked him in the shin…..Hard, harder than an old man should be able to kick in Gajeel's opinion. "Fuck!" Gajeel bent over to rub his bruising shin, while Gajeel was bent down Makarov grabbed his hair, tugging it to make Gajeel look in his serious eyes.

"Look boy I can look past your being rude but don't try and desecrate my school again. Come to think of it you need a whole new perspective and an attitude adjustment, to say the least." Makarov released Gajeel's hair. "From now on you're attending my school to get a well-deserved education, a good perspective on life, and so I can keep an eye on you. See you on Monday!" He started walking off through the gates of the school, laughing to himself and fanning his face with his hand.

"Hey wait old man, you can't make me come to this school, you don't even know who the fuck I am!" Gajeel yelled back Makarov. Makarov turned back to Gajeel his humorous laughing gone.

"Oh I know who you are, Gajeel Redfox, and I know how you behave. I've wanted you to attend Fairy Tail High for a while now just so I could give you the chance for a great future." Makarov coughed and looked away and mumbled "I've also have wanted to give you a good couple of smacks."

"What was that!"

"Hmmm you must have corn in your ears boy." Makarov turned back around and started walking down the sidewalk outside of the school. "Oh and your friend Juvia Lockser was worried about you and came to me telling me that you would probably act out and graffiti the school. See you Monday."

Gajeel stood there stunned for a moment, taking everything that just happened to him. Once it all settled in a pissed off look, one that was more sinister than usual, took hold of his face. He started walking in the opposite direction of Makarov towards his apartment that he called home. "Rain woman betrayed me, that fucking nut case." He thought to himself, even though Juvia, as Gajeel put it, betrayed him he couldn't be mad at her, after all she was just looking out for his well-being and she was his only friend. "Oh she is going to get an earful from me." He sneered as he got to his small one bedroom apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with my second chapter, thanks to those who followed and favorite this story. It's obvious this is a fanfic but I guess I'll put a disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Gajeel headed to the public swimming pool where he knew he would find Juvia. Every Saturday she went to the pool, "She's like a fucking fish." Gajeel thought to himself.

As soon as Gajeel walked into the swimming area he saw Juvia floating on her back and looking up at the sky. He walked over to the side of the pool she was closest to and splashed water at her to get her attention.

"Oh, uh, Gajeel what brings you to the pool?" She asked nervously.

"You." He stated back menacingly.

"Juvia? Why would you need Juvia? Juvia has done nothing wrong for you to want to find Juvia." She was looking away from him and sweating bullets.

"Don't fuck around Juvia, you know what you did. You fucking told that old shit about me and what I was going to do!"

"Juvia couldn't sit back and watch you ruin yourself, Gajeel. You are Juvia's best friend." Juvia looked at Gajeel in the eyes letting him know she was being nothing but honest with him.

"Thanks to you I'm now being forced to go to that fucking school."

"Good!" Juvia yelled, almost regretting it." Juvia means that it will be good for you. Also Juvia won't be alone now."

"You're pushing it."

"Are you mad at Juvia?"

"No, not mad, I'm fucking ticked off from your actions but I know that you didn't do it to make me suffer, even though I am going to suffer a little bit." After he said this he looked away and mumbled almost inaudibly: "Also you're my best friend, I can't stay mad at you."

Juvia grinned at Gajeel, after hearing his mumbled confession of friendship to her. "You act tough Gajeel, but on the inside you're just a big puddle of water."

"Oh god now you're teasing me with water references!" Gajeel splashed at Juvia again. She put up her hands to deflect the on-coming water laughing. "Ya hungry water worm?"

"Yes but Juvia doesn't want to get out of the water yet!" Juvia groaned in protest.

"Come on, we'll come back after, I might even jump in and take a swim myself." Gajeel said giving a small smile to her. Her face lit up and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Ok." Juvia said and started swimming over to the edge. Gajeel extended his hand so he could help pull her out of the pool. She accepted his friendly offer and got out of the pool.

"You tell anyone about my soft-side or you're fucking dead got it."

"Yes, yes. Juvia understands." Juvia grabbed her towel, drying herself off while walking to the lockers. Once she was dry enough she grabbed her clothes and slipped them over her swim suit. Gajeel was waiting patiently for her at the entrance of the pool.

As they walked out of the pool and down the sidewalk they didn't speak much, it was a comfortable silence that fell in between the two. Gajeel was looking at his surroundings watching the busy Saturday afternoon sidewalks. He saw a short, blue-haired girl with her face in a book, not paying attention to her surroundings. He saw that she was going to be stepping out in the middle of the not-so-busy street. Normally he wouldn't worry about it but there was a bus coming in the direction she was about to walk in front of.

Without a word to Juvia he raced off and made his way through the people on the street to get to the short girl. He got to her right before she took a step into the road. He grabbed her by the back of her dress and pulled her back. He didn't expect on how light she was and they both ended up falling to the sidewalk: Gajeel on his butt and the girl in his lap.

She looked up at him from her position, her chocolate eyes staring blankly at him until she processed what had just happened. She jolted up from his lap and extended her hand to help him off the ground, not that it really helped much.

"Thank you for stopping me." The short haired girl said. She looked away blushing and she started to rub the back of her head in a bashful way. "I really need to wait to get home to start reading a book; I just get sucked into the book's world once I start."

"Gajeel, is everything ok?" Juvia asked running over to the two.

"Yeah everything's fine." He turned his attention back to the short woman in front of him. "Don't read your books again till you get home, got that Shrimp?" Gajeel asked patting her head, the girl started pouting.

"My name's not Shrimp!" She snapped back at him. She smacked his hand on her head away. "The name's Levy."

"Tch, I'm not going to remember that, I'll probably never see you again."

"Fate has a cruel way of playing tricks." Levy warned.

"Gihi, I've noticed. Well see ya Shrimp, let's go Juvia." Gajeel and Juvia started crossing the crosswalk.

"It's Levy!" Levy yelled at the two retreating figures.

"Like I said before: whatever! " He called back. After he and Juvia were across the street Juvia giggled. "What's got you so tickled?"

"The two of you, Juvia thinks Gajeel and Miss Levy were cute."

"Cute, who do you think you're talking to?"

"Oh yes, the big and tough Black Steel Gajeel is not cute, Juvia apologizes. There was definitely a spark between you two though, Juvia could see it."

"You're on fucking acid." They had reached the café where they were going for lunch and ordered their food.

"To continue on our conversation, you were really sweet to Miss Levy. Juvia has never seen you act like that before, let alone lift a finger to save someone who you don't even know from imminent death." Juvia stated while they were waiting on their order.

"I thought the Shrimp was a little girl, that's why I acted." Gajeel said getting impatient.

"Ah, Juvia sees." She gave him a small smile, dropping the conversation. A couple minutes passed in silence. "Soooo… when we are back at the pool would Gajeel like to race Juvia?"

Oh it'll be on." Gajeel said as their lunch got to their table. The rest of their meal and walk to the pool was in a comfortable silence with just a couple of comments coming out of the two's mouth every once in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, oh yeah I'm on a roll! Thanks again to those who faved and followed.**

Monday rolled around and Gajeel was not in a good mood. He had to get ready for school, a school that he didn't want to attend in the first place, which put him in an even pissier mood than just getting up early in the morning. He pulled on a black tight fitting tee and white baggy jeans and put his grey and white bandanna over his forehead, making his spiky unruly hair even more so. "Good enough for me."

Gajeel had promised to meet Juvia In front of her place on the way to school so they could get their schedules and hopefully not get as lost as they would get if they were on their own. Gajeel left his house walking at his own pace, taking his dear, sweet time. He didn't want to go to this school.

"Gajeel!" Juvia hollered his name waving her hand in the air. He caught up to where she was and she smiled at him. "Good morning."

"Hn." Gajeel grunted in acknowledgement.

"Are you still sore about losing to Juvia on Saturday?"

"Way to rub salt in the wounds." Gajeel stated and they started walking in the direction of the school. "No, I'm not still brooding over that. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Oh!" Juvia stated rather loudly for Gajeel so early in the morning. Juvia started rummaging around in her bag. "Juvia does not know why your statement made Juvia remember but…" Juvia found what she was looking for and pulled it out of her bag, it was a brown paper sack. "…Juvia made you lunch."

Gajeel grabbed the bag and looked inside, a basic ham sandwich, celery, and a small water was inside. He rolled the bag back up and slipped it in his backpack. "Juvia you're turning into a mother." Gajeel stated and started laughing from the look on her face.

"Juvia is NOT turning into a mother, besides Juvia will never love again after Lyon." Juvia's demeanor darkened considerably. "That two-timing cheating bastard. I hope he falls in a pool."

"Ok calm down now, I was just teasing you, don't take it too seriously now. Besides that bastard got his punishment, don't you remember? YOU pushed him into the pool when you found out."

"Juvia thinks he deserved more punishment."

"Don't worry karma will get to him; what goes around comes around."

"You're right but it's just so frustrating." She threw her hands in the air for emphasis. Gajeel snickered at her actions.

They had made it to the front gates of the school at this point. They made their way to the office to grab their schedules, good thing there were signs pointing to where the office was or the two of them would have gotten lost in the hallways. When they entered there was a girl with white hair that was around their age behind the counter.

"Hello, I'm MiraJane, how can I help you two?" The girl, MiraJane, smiled brightly at them.

"Are you a student worker or some shit?" Gajeel asked receiving an inconspicuous elbow to his side from Juvia.

"Yes I am I help out principle Makarov in the mornings and afternoons with some of the office work, now how may I assist you?"

"Juvia and Gajeel need to pick up schedules for classes." Juvia stated.

"Last names?" Mira asked turning to the filing cabinet.

"Lockser and Redfox." Juvia supplied. Mira started going through the files and turned around with schedules and school maps in hand.

"Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox both Sophomores, this is correct?" Mira asked and they both nodded. "Perfect, let me highlight your classes on your map so it's easier to find the room number. Don't want you to have to search the map a thousand times looking for the correct numbers." Mira said smiling the whole time. She highlighted the maps and handed them their schedules and maps.

"Juvia thanks you." Juvia said smiling at Mira.

"What she said." Gajeel stated blatantly. The two started walking out of the office.

"Have a good day; I'll see you at lunch to ask how things are going." Mira said waving to them.

As soon as they were out of the office and down the hall a little ways away Gajeel stated: "God she was way to fucking sweet, I think I got a cavity."

Juvia giggled a bit. "Juvia liked her."

"To each their own. What's your schedule?" Gajeel plucked her schedule out of her hands. "Algebra 2 tch smartass skipping ahead a year, English, History, Russian, Art, and P.E.."

"What does Gajeel have?" Juvia asked. Gajeel looked at his schedule.

"English, Geometry, History, welding, Art psh that old man thinks he's funny, and P.E.."

"So Juvia has three classes with Gajeel, that's better than none Juvia supposes."

"Ah buck-up chump. Everything will be cool, you'll be fine, probably better off than me that's for sure, I don't even want to be in this fucking hell hole."

"You're probably right. We should probably find our first class now in case we get lost, even with the maps." Juvia said looking at the room number of her first class and then coordinating it with the map.

"Fine see you in History." Gajeel said walking off looking at his map. He started walking down the hall that he thought was the right way; he wasn't paying attention because he was looking at his map and something ran into him and things fell to the floor. He looked down on the floor; he bent down to help pick up the books he accidentally knocked out of the person's hands. He looked at the person who he ran into and it was the girl from the other day. "Hey Shrimp whatcha up to."

"Having fate be a cruel bitch to me." She stated looking at me and picking up a couple more of her library books. "And I told you the name's Levy, L-E-V-Y: Levy not Shrimp."

"You know you keep telling me that but when I see you all I can think of is Shrimp." Gajeel knew he was getting on her nerves. The way that she blew out her cheeks in frustration just made him want to tease her more. "So how'd this come to pass?" He asked waving his hands over the papers that were still on the ground. "Were you reading and walking again?" Levy flushed and looked away "Gihi, I'm right aren't I?"

"Well what about you, hmmm, how come you didn't dodge me or yell a warning?" She snapped a bit her cheeks red.

"Whoa there spitfire, I was trying to make out this map so I could find my first class." Gajeel said. Levy's face turned intrigued.

"Oh so you just transferred, what's your first class?"

"English."

"Oh my favorite class! I'll show you where it is, I'm going to the same class. That is if you'd like." She said smiling at him.

"That would be nice." After they finished cleaning up Levy's items that were sprawled all over the floor, Gajeel followed Levy to their classroom while Levy chatted him up the entire way and him just putting in a few words here and there. He didn't talk much to strangers, he was a bit more introverted when it came down to it, but for some reason with Levy he was able to talk with her like he did with Juvia. Not quite in the same manner but pretty close.

They reached the classroom and Levy took a seat and informed Gajeel that he could sit next to her for the class; the desk next to her didn't have an assigned person. "We still got a few minutes until class starts Gajeel, so I'm going to ask: What brought you to Fairy Tail High."

"A mistake and an old fart that thinks he's the fucking big cheese." Gajeel stated thinking back to the night that he was going to vandalize the school.

"Hmm sounds interesting." Levy said thinking deeply. "What do you like to do?"

"Weld, I like to metal work things." Gajeel replied simply. The warning bell rang and people started piling into the classroom a bunch of the kids starring at Gajeel and looking a bit terrified by him. He did have a bunch of piercings in his face. It made him look like a huge punk, which he was one. After seeing the reactions to the other students who entered the classroom, and even the teacher, he wondered why Levy didn't show any signs of repulsion or wanting to stay away. Not even when they first met did she show any signs of judging for the way he looked. He looked over at Levy and saw that she was getting out her notebook for class. "I'll have to think more about that later I guess, should probably TRY to pay attention to class." He thought to himself as the late bell rang informing students it was time for class.

"Alright class today we are going to be discussing Macbeth…."


	4. Chapter 4

After the first period was over Levy showed Gajeel to his next class even though she wasn't in it. "Thanks for showing me to class shrimp."

"Again it's Levy." She said with her cheeks puffed out in a pout. Gajeel laughed and started into the class.

"See you around short stuff." Before the door closed Gajeel heard Levy groan.

"Ugh, not another nickname." Gajeel smirked at her statement. The smirk slowly faded though when he realized he was in his least favorite class. He waited for the teacher to assign him his seat, which was in the back corner. He made his way to his seat receiving stares from his peers all the while, he glared back making some just look away and others look like they were about to wet themselves.

Class rolled on. Gajeel tried to pay attention but couldn't even understand what was going on. He grumbled knowing he was going to need help catching up. He at least wanted to pass the stupid class with a D, he definitely didn't want to be in school for longer than needed, "and especially not this hell hole" he thought.

The class ended and he went to head for his next class even though it was their ten minute break. He sucked with directions. He still didn't manage to find his History class when the bell rang, so what'd Gajeel do, grab the closest person to him to ask for directions. The guy that Gajeel grabbed was shaking so hard that Gajeel thought he about killed the kid. He didn't mean to scare the kid but if it got him to his destination so-be-it. "Yo, tell me where this room is." Gajeel said while pointing to the highlighted room on the map. The guy looked at the map and blinked twice at Gajeel before pointing to the door directly to the right of them. Gajeel let go of the guy roughly and murmured a thanks with a light pink blush in his cheeks.

He walked into the very full classroom as the tardy bell rang. There was only one open seat and he figured it was his since it was the only one left. Juvia just so happened to be in the desk next to him. He rose up a hand in greeting and she smiled back in reply.

Gajeel looked at the front and realized that this wasn't just any history class, it was world history. "Fucking great, I barely know what's happening in our city let alone the past of the entire fucking world." He thought in dismay. Yet another class to get some help with.

The class went off without a hitch; it was kind of interesting to Gajeel as well, although he will never admit it. After class he was finally able to talk to Juvia if only for a few minutes.

"How's it been going?" Gajeel asked packing up.

"Juvia made a new friend." She beamed. "What about you?"

"I ran into Shrimp, she actually rand into me, we have English together so far."

"Miss Levy attends here, oh how marvelous!" Juvia stated clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Did you take a happy pill this morning or some shit?" Gajeel asked earning a glare. He sighed. 'I'm joking, can you help me find my next class, I keep getting lost.

"No, you insulted Juvia too much today." She said turning away and crossing her arms over her chest and lifting her head in a defiant way.

"The fuck?" Gajeel asked surprised. Juvia looked at him with a smile in her eyes and she stuck out her tongue.

"Just kidding, Juvia will help, let's go."

"Cute Juvia, just fucking cute." Gajeel grumbled. "Where'd you learn to be so mischievous?" He asked sarcastically.

"Who else does Juvia hang around all the time, no one, so it must be you."

"You little shit." They stopped in front of his class. Juvia's class is just a couple classrooms away. "Thanks for the help water worm. See ya at lunch right?"

"Yep Juvia will meet up with you." She said smiling, she waved and walked off. When Gajeel walked into the room he saw a pink haired dude with the welding tool on bringing it up to paper. Gajeel stormed up to the guy and pulled the paper out of his hands.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing flame brain? You trying to kill us all by burnin' the place down. I mean at least wait until there aren't people around to act fucking stupid."

"Hey give that back, I wanted to see how fast it burned." The pink haired teen stated.

"Spoiler alert! Really fucking fast, now turn that thing off before you hurt someone!" Gajeel yelled. Sparks were flying between the two teens like there was no tomorrow.

The teacher came in and told everyone to sit down and shut up and for Natsu to turn off the welding tool. Gajeel took the closest empty seat while the pink haired boy, known as Natsu, grumbled and turned off the welding tool.

The class ended to Gajeel's dismay. He really liked hands on classes, especially working with metal. Gajeel's stomach liked the fact that class was over though. He was hungry and the thought of the sandwich that Juvia made for him made his mouth water and stomach speak out in its demands for being eaten.

Gajeel met Juvia outside of her classroom. "Yo, ready to eat?"

"Yes Juvia is starved." They made their way to the cafeteria and found an empty table. They sat down and started eating. In the middle of her sandwich Juvia stopped and mentioned: "Oh yes, Miss Levy is in Juvia's Russian class. Did you know she is fluent in three languages? She's very good at Russian too; it's going to be her fourth language."

"Seriously, fuck I knew she was smart but not that smart." Gajeel said after eating a celery stick.

"Who's smart?" A bright and cheerful voice asked from the left side of Gajeel and Juvia. At this point Gajeel was taking a drink from his water and he choked it down.

"Holy fuck! Make yourself announced woman!" Gajeel screeched at their guest, still choking on his water.

"Good afternoon MiraJane." Juvia smiled at their surprise guest who decided to join them for lunch, to Gajeel's dejection. "Juvia was just talking about Miss Levy, she's amazing."

"Isn't she!" Mira giggled. "So how are the classes coming along?"

"Juvia likes them, Juvia made friends in math and Russian."

"Oh, who'd you meet?" Mira asked curiously.

"Juvia really likes Cana and Miss Levy. They have both treated Juvia very well." Juvia's eyes were alight telling Mira about the two girls.

"I'm glad you've made friend Juvia, what about you Gajeel?"

"Shrimp." Is all Gajeel supplied to the white haired teen. He was feeling awkward talking to Mira since he didn't know her well.

"Shrimp?" Mira asked thoroughly confused.

"He means Miss Levy." Juvia supplied. Mira's eyes brightened and got a bit of an evil glint in them.

"This chick gives me the creeps." Gajeel thought to himself. He got up from the table and was about to walk out of the cafeteria but got stopped by Juvia.

"Gajeel, where are you going?"

"Toilet." And with that he left the two girls to their own conversations. As he was walking to who-knows-where, he didn't care as long as he got away from that creepy chick MiraJane, he saw two guys cornering a girl. Gajeel was just going to walk past but he saw the girl was Levy. Her eyes locked on his for a second giving a pleading look, "shit now I have to help her." He thought

"Oh, there you are bookworm." He said shoving the two guys out of the way. They seriously had a horrible sense of style Gajeel noted. "I thought ya were going to help me study." He said making up a lie. The two style challenged teens were glaring daggers at Gajeel.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Gajeel I just spaced it out completely." Levy said kind of panicky.

"Is this guy forcing you to help him Levy? If he's bullying you speak up now." The orange haired buffoon asked Levy while not taking his critical eyes off Gajeel.

"No, I really did promise to help him." Levy protested waving her hands in front of her. "Come on Gajeel before lunch is over." She grabbed his hand and started heading down the hall away from those clowns. When they had stopped they were right outside of the library. "Thanks for helping me; I was heading here before I got stopped by Jet and Droy. They're nice guys and all but they are kind of pushy."

"That's not my problem. You can let go of my hand now." Gajeel said looking away with a bit of pink on his cheeks that wasn't too noticeable. Levy looked down at their connected hands and quickly let go, her face a bright shade of pink. Looking at Levy's face made Gajeel chuckle. "Gihi did I embarrass you Shrimp?" 

"N-no, I-I don't know what you're talking about." She said composing herself. "Anyways I'm going to get some books. Thanks again."

"Yeah, whatever." Gajeel said as she turned to the door. Gajeel decided to go back to Juvia hoping the sinisterly sweet white haired teen had left by then. It didn't take him to long because he "asked politely" where the cafeteria was.

To Gajeel's anguish Mira had not left and what sucked even more was that another female had joined the fray. He saw Juvia smile and laugh with the brown haired girl that joined them and before he could sneak off Juvia noticed him.

"Gajeel, what took you so long? Juvia was worried. Juvia thought she was going to have to send out a search party." Juvia joked around with him.

"Well he's not all wet so you know he didn't fall in." The newcomer stated.

"Cana, it's not nice to tease people you don't know." Mira scolded the brown haired new comer, Cana.

"Pipe down will ya, it doesn't look like the big guy is easy to offend, actually he looks like the type to do the offending."

"Tch stupid woman." Gajeel murmured sitting at the end of the bench next to Juvia and as far away from the two other girls as he could.

"See Mira, no harm no foul." Cana said with a cheeky smile spread across her face. However, that cheeky smile of Cana's soon turned devilish. "So what's the deal with you two, are you like lovers or somethin'?"

Juvia got flustered. "What? No." Juvia started waving her hands in front of her frantically. "Gajeel is Juvia's best friend, nothing more. Gajeel is like a big brother to Juvia."

"Psh, how boring. You never thought about doing her once Gajeel?" Cana asked, Gajeel was trying to ignore this conversation but Cana kept pestering him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, No I don't think about screwing my best friend; I don't feel that way towards her."

"Oh come on look at these they're huge! Not even once?" Cana asked while grabbing Juvia's boobs. Juvia was currently too freaked out to react, her face a crimson red. Mira got up and pulled Cana back from poor Juvia who was still in mild panic.

"Cana, you need to be more courteous, you don't know Juvia well enough to be throwing these kinds of questions around, let alone groping her." Mira scolded.

"Whatever. Big man answer my question." Cana demanded from Gajeel.

"God she's like a more annoying me with her demands and insults." Gajeel thought eye twitching. "Will you just shut the fuck up?" Gajeel spouted.

"You're an impatient ass."

"And you're an annoying bitch." At this Cana started wholeheartedly laughing.

"Oh we are going to get along fabulously." Cana said smiling. "We should drink together sometime." Mira smacked Cana over the head with a rolled up piece of paper. The two started bickering: Mira spewing something about her being underage while Cana saying something about Mira needing to let loose. Gajeel finally spaced them out.

The bell rand bringing Gajeel back to the real world. He looked over at Juvia who was still as red as a tomato and covering her chest protectively. "Come on water worm, time for class." She just stared blankly at the table. Gajeel growled "See what you did, you drunk, you broke Juvia." Gajeel grumbled to Cana while she was leaving. Cana just chuckled at his statement and kept walking. Gajeel had to pull Juvia up from the bench. She finally looked up at Gajeel. "Come on help me find the stupid class."


	5. Chapter 5

**As always thank you for your follows and favorites, it helps me know that there are those who like to read my story. Without any more ado, enjoy chapter 5.**

Luckily for Gajeel Juvia returned to her normal state of mind before the tardy bell rang for them. Gajeel thought that his art teacher was a freak. The teacher's name was Reedus and he had a big white smock that had paintings on it as if he had a spark of inspiration but no paper or canvas to paint on.

Gajeel wasn't that artistic but he found out he didn't have to do much to impress Reedus.

Juvia and Gajeel were walking to P.E. and had to split up at the locker rooms. Gajeel reported to the teacher in charge of the men's locker room for his P.E. clothes. The clothes consisted of a gold shirt with the school name and symbol and a black pair of basketball shorts that had the schools symbol on the bottom right leg.

He changed into the too bright uniform and headed out to the gym for the class. He saw Juvia trying to melt away in the corner hugging her legs to her body. He walked up to her. "What's wrong?"

"The female's uniforms, Juvia does not feel comfortable." All Gajeel could see was the shirt that was similar to his but a bit tighter.

"What's wrong with the uniform?" Juvia looked away blushing and stood up. Her shorts were really short, they didn't even come to her mid-thigh, and they were tight. Gajeel looked away. "Oh well, now I see. Just think of it like your bathing suit."

"But with Juvia's bathing suit Juvia's underwater most of the time and before Juvia gets in and out Juvia wears a towel, not as many people see it!" She blushed trying to pull her shirt over he shorts.

"We'll talk to the teacher after class and see if we can't do something about this uniform ok." Gajeel said ruffling Juvia's hair.

"Thank you Gajeel." Juvia smiled slightly. Gajeel looked around and saw that all the girls wore the same thing as Juvia, which made Gajeel's eyes and mind wander more than what it normally did. His eyes landed on a really nice ass and set of legs. He must have been staring for a while because Juvia pushed him to get his attention. "Why are you staring at Miss Levy?"

"Huh?" Gajeel looked confused and looked at the owner of the ass he had been so openly ogling and saw this it was indeed Levy's ass. "I wasn't staring at her; I was just staring off into space."

"Really? You don't normally do that, you feeling ok?" Gajeel nodded. Juvia looked over and saw other students gathering in a slightly organized formation for the teacher. "Juvia believes it is time to gather." They walked over to the other students and listened to his teachers instructions. All the while Juvia was still squirming with her shirt.

They got to have a bit of a free day, they still had to do something but it was basically their choice. Some walked around the gym and talked, some played basketball, and others were just tossing a ball back and forth. Gajeel and Juvia were playing horse over in the corner of the gym trying not to hit those who were walking by.

"Hey Gajeel, Juvia can I join you two?" Gajeel and Juvia stopped. Juvia was just about to shoot the ball at the hoop.

"Miss Levy of course you can join us." Juvia smiled and made her shot. She made it in flawlessly as well. She retrieved the basketball and tossed it at Gajeel and she joined Levy at the sideline. "So why is Miss Levy joining us today?"

"I can't play with the other teams, I'll be squished and they play too rough, and I'm tired of walking around the gym." Levy said while they watched Gajeel miss his basket.

"H." Juvia hollered at him. He retrieved the ball and tossed it to Levy.

"You're up shrimp." Levy puffed out her cheeks but stood in the same spot as Juvia and Gajeel did before. She shot; it hit off the backboard and made it in the basket. She retrieved the ball and tossed it back to Juvia.

Their game went on and Gajeel lost. Juvia didn't have any letters on her score and Levy was so close to looking, she had only one letter left in the end.

"Yes, haha, I didn't lose." Levy said clapping her hands in a victory gesture.

"Tch, I could beat you in a one-on-one match any day." Gajeel challenged.

"Juvia thinks this is a good idea. Gajeel vs. Miss Levy one-on-one, Juvia will keep score." Juvia liked this idea because every time she shot the ball she could feel her shorts ride up and he shirt show off part of her stomach making her even more uncomfortable.

"Oh it's on, ya ready Shrimp?" Gajeel asked tossing her the ball. Levy took the ball and started running, dribbling all the way to the net and pulling off a layup.

"As you can see I'm totally ready." Levy said back to Gajeel.

"Gihi, this is going to be a fun game." Juvia watched as the two continued on with their game while she kept score.

"Look out!" Was heard and Juvia turned around to see what was going on. Before she could register what was going on she was tackled down and was pulled on top of the person who tackled her down. A millisecond later a basketball hit the wall she was in front of, hard.

"Juvia are you ok?" Levy came running over to the two that were on the ground.

"What the fuck flame brain, now you're trying to kill people in this class." Gajeel hollered at the culprit who threw the basketball.

"Shut it metal head, it was an accident, besides she's ok." Natsu replied lifting his head in Juvia's direction. Juvia finally looked at her savior he had dark brown hair and cold dark brown almost black eyes. She also noticed he didn't have a shirt on. She started getting up having help from Levy.

"Thanks Gray for helping out Juvia." Levy said smiling at Gray.

"No problem, didn't want a new student to be taken out on their first day." He got up off the gym floor and turned to Juvia. "The name's Gray, nice to meet you." He put his hand out for Juvia to shake in a friendly greeting manner.

"Juvia." Juvia said placing her hand in Gray's shyly and she started to blush. "Juvia thanks you."

"Like I said it was no problem." Gray said after dropping their hands. He turned to go back to the game of basketball he was playing. He called over his shoulder." See you around, Juvia."

Gajeel was looking at Juvia and her red face and her expression. He instantly knew her look towards the shirtless teen meant. She was completely and utterly infatuated and head-over-heels already. He knocked his knuckles to her head lightly. "Get that look off your face; you don't know him and what about our conversation this morning?"

"Juvia is fine Gajeel; honestly Juvia's not going to be as stupid as Juvia once was." Juvia told Gajeel trying to reassure him. "Now let's get back to your game, as Juvia recalls Miss Levy was winning."

Gajeel didn't know for sure if Juvia was fine but he still got back to Levy's and his game. The teacher blew the whistle ten minutes before the end of class so they had enough time to change back into their regular clothes. Before they made their way to the locker room they made a bee line to their teacher.

"Yo teach, we have a question for you about the uniforms." The teacher looked over at them unamused but nodded that he wanted them to continue. "Why is it that the girls have to wear this skimpy shit, Juvia isn't comfortable in it."

"It's not about comfort and I can't change it, the principle implemented the uniform not me." The teacher replied.

"So Juvia has to wear this all year long." Juvia said sweating bullets.

"Sorry Juvia, if I could change the rules I would." The teacher said and walked back into the men's locker room.

"Tch figures it's that old bastard, fucking pervert." Gajeel grumbled. "Come on Juvia go get changed." Gajeel said shoving her slightly in the direction of the girl's locker room. Gajeel went to the guy's locker room and changed back into his clothes and went back out to the gym to wait for Juvia to come out so they could walk home once the bell rang.

Juvia came out with Levy chatting away. Juvia and Levy stopped in front of Gajeel smiling and laughing with each other.

"Yo, Juvia you about ready to ditch the Shrimp and go home?"

"Oh you're just mad because I beat you, stop your brooding." Levy said to Gajeel.

"It's only because you're so damn small I can't even see you. If you didn't wear such bright clothes I'd probably squish you." Gajeel retorted. Levy stuck out her tongue ass the bell rang. They started walking to the front of the school.

"Juvia thinks it was a great game you two played." Juvia said trying to stop their bickering. They reached the front of the school and Levy was ambushed by the two fashion failures Levy called Jet and Droy.

"Levy you ready to head home?" Droy asked eating a bag of chips.

"First off Droy you need to stop eating so much you're going to get fat and I already made plans with Juvia." Levy said lacing her arm through Juvia's.

"Juvia ne-…" Levy pinched Juvia's side. Juvia coughed into her free hand. "Excuse me; Juvia needs help in Russian class."

"I am not going to get fat, I have a great metabolism." Droy said he was about to continue on but Gajeel interrupted.

"Are we fucking leaving or what?"

"Levy you aren't getting forced into anything right?" Jet asked again for the second time that day.

"No Jet, I'm just helping out new friends." Levy replied smiling.

"C'mon move it or lose it." Gajeel hollered starting to walk down the road. Juvia ran to catch up to Gajeel.

"Bye guys." Levy said and ran to catch up with the two. When she was caught up with them she let out a sigh of relief.

"Needed a break huh Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, thank you for playing along Juvia." Levy said smiling at the other bluenette.

"No problem Miss Levy, who were those guys?" Juvia asked. Gajeel just listened intently.

"Jet and Droy, they are childhood friends. Unfortunately for me they both have crushes on me." Gajeel chuckled. "And what's so funny?"

"That someone has a crush on a bookworm like you?" Gajeel supplied smirking.

"And why is that so astonishing?"

"Because aren't you like a shut it, keeping your nose packed away in a book." Juvia decided to stay out of this little spat.

"I am social you know, I have friends."

"Oh are they the imaginary kind that you imagine from you're books." Gajeel teased.

Levy's cheeks puffed out in agitation. "No they are not! And if you don't believe the friends part then you better get ready to change your pants because I have a boyfriend."

"What? You do not." Gajeel said his face in actual surprise. Juvia was surprised as well.

"I do, I'm actually going to go meet him in a bit, another reason I didn't want Jet and Droy talking me home, I wasn't going home."

"So you used sweet and innocent Juvia to lie for you because you haven't told your fan club about your boyfriend."

"Yes, I'm so sorry Juvia for making you lie for me."

"I'm going to tell them." Gajeel said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you do it. I can and will Photoshop a picture of you in a big poofy pink dress and I will spread it around the school."

"Juvia doesn't mind covering for Miss Levy once in a while, but Miss Levy must help Juvia out." Juvia cut in on their argument this time.

"What do you need help with?" Levy asked.

"It better not be about that stripper dude Juvia." Gajeel put in. Juvia's face heated up.

"N-no it's not about him. Juvia already said to you that Juvia wouldn't rush into things again." Juvia told Gajeel. Levy was looking confused as they arrived at Juvia's place. "Juvia wanted to know if you would help us in catching up in our academics. This school is further ahead than our old school. Miss Levy is so smart so I thought you could help."

"Is that all?" Levy asked and Juvia nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"You obviously haven't tutored Gajeel before." Juvia said laughing, Levy joined in. Gajeel growled at them.

"Hey." The girls continued to laugh. "Whatever laugh now, but see if I ever help you two ever again. Juvia you're about to lose your relay practice partner."

"Oh, I got to go!" Levy said and started running back the way they came from. Before she was too far down the sidewalk she turned around. "How about I start helping you tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds good to Juvia. What about you Gajeel?"

"That's fine."

"See you tomorrow Miss Levy, be safe!" Juvia yelled at Levy's retreating figure.

"I gotta get back to my place Juvia, if you want to come by later you can, aint got nothing special planned. I didn't understand half that shit that was being spewed in those classes." Gajeel told Juvia.

"Alright, Juvia will see you later. Juvia'll finish up chores and come over with today's homework." Juvia said unlocking her gate.

"Cool. Thanks Juvia, see ya in a while." Gajeel said walking to his house. While he was walking home a thought ran through his mind and a smirk spread across his face. "I guess this school won't be as boring as I thought."


End file.
